


There is an Imposter Among Us

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood, Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: They are all astronauts on a spaceship in space, friends and crewmates together.But Tubbo finds a body in electrical.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	1. there is an imposter among us

There was a body in electrical.

Tubbo screamed, stumbling backwards in shock and horror. The decapitated body of his friend and crewmate, Quackity, lay on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Tubbo's hand fumbled and shook as he slammed it down on the button labelled as 'Emergency Call' on his iPad, and the voices of his other friends rang out, all oblivious and unconcerned.

Dream: Hey Tubbo, what's up?  
Tubbo: QU-QUACKITY'S DEAD!!  
\- silence -  
Skeppy: UH…WHAT??  
George: Excuse me??  
Fundy: What do you mean, Quackity's dead??  
Tubbo: HE'S DEAD!! I FOUND HIS BODY IN ELECTRICAL!! *bursts into tears*  
Tommy: Tubbo, oh gosh, Tubbo, are you okay??  
Techno: He appears to be crying, and I'm guessing that means that he is not okay, Tommy.  
Tommy: SHUT THE FUCK UP, TECHNOBLADE! THIS IS SERIOUS! QUACKITY'S DEAD!!  
Techno: I'M SORRY, SARCASM IS MY COPING MECHANISM!!  
Bad: Wait wait wait, but- but who killed him??  
\- silence -  
Sapnap: What's that supposed to mean, Bad?  
Schlatt: Yeah, why are you suddenly accusing our crew of murder?  
Bad: I'm not, I'm just-  
Wilbur: We don't even know that someone killed Quackity! It might have just been an accident!  
Tubbo: No, no, it was definitely murder. His head- his head's sliced clean off his body.  
Karl: How exactly did you know for certain that Quackity was murdered, Bad?  
Bad: Are you accusing me of killing Quackity?? Karl!  
Dream: You must admit, it does look suspicious, Bad.  
Skeppy: Don't you dare accuse my best friend of murder, Dream, you dickhead!  
Dream: SKEPPY, SOMEONE IS DEAD! MURDERED!! I THOUGHT NOBODY ON THIS SHIP WAS CAPABLE OF MURDER BUT HERE WE ARE!  
Fundy: Skeppy siding with Bad is also pretty sus.  
Skeppy: WHAT??  
Bad: FUNDY, WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! OF COURSE WE KNOW NEITHER OF US WOULD EVER KILL ANYONE!  
Karl: Wait- something Dream said just hit me.  
Dream: What?  
Karl: No one on this ship would ever kill anyone. You're all my friends, and I trust you.  
Niki: What are you saying?  
Wilbur: Karl, are you trying to say that Tubbo is lying?? Because I don’t think even the best actor would ever be able to sound as traumatised as Tubbo does.  
Karl: No, I mean…there's…there is an imposter among us.  
\- end of transmission -


	2. The imposter is travelling by vents

George panted heavily as he hurried down the hallway, Dream and Sapnap hot on his heels. Every noise, every flicker of the lights made him flinch.

He could barely believe that one of the people on the ship was actually an imposter. All of his friends had seemed exactly like themselves all throughout the day- nothing had been out of the ordinary. Surely George would be able to tell if some sort of alien was pretending to be his friend.

But now Quackity was dead, and George could trust no one.

Not even Dream or Sapnap, George thought uneasily as he glanced back at the two men right on his heels. He turned the corner into upper engine, and suddenly heard a loud clanging noise. All three crewmates froze. "That…that sounds like one of the vents closing," Sapnap said worriedly, glancing at the lime and dark blue suited men with him. They exchanged glances, then sprinted forwards and burst into reactor all at the same time.

There was a body in reactor.

Sapnap fell to his knees, stark white, and Dream whipped out his iPad and spammed the Emergency Call button. George's vision was blurring, and there was a loud buzzing in his ears. This couldn't be real. Surely this wasn't real. There was no way this was real.

Skeppy: Oh god.  
Karl: Dream, what now?  
Fundy: I feel sick.  
Dream: SCHLATT'S DEAD IN REACTOR!  
Wilbur: Wait, Schlatt?? I just saw him in Electrical!  
Tubbo: Tommy, help. I don't know what to do. Everyone's dying.  
Tommy: It's okay, Tubbo. I'm here.  
Fundy: So…Will, were you the last person to see Schlatt?  
Wilbur: Well, yes, but he left Electrical before me and went left, towards reactor. And I'm in admin anyway, Niki can vouch for me, she's here too.  
Niki: Yeah, Will's safe.  
Sapnap: And…we heard the vent close just before we found Schlatt's body.  
Bad: Oh my goodness.  
Tommy: Oh shit.  
Bad: Language.  
Skeppy: So…the imposter's travelling by vent??  
George: Well, the vents only connect in specific areas. From the upper vent in reactor, you can only move to upper engine, and the lower vent only connects to lower engine.  
Dream: Okay, where is everyone? George, Sapnap and I are in reactor together. We were together the whole time.  
Niki: Will and I are in admin.  
Tommy: Tubbo and I are at the top of cafeteria.  
Fundy: I'm in navigation.  
Karl: Techno and I are in comms.  
Bad: I'm with Skeppy in weapons.  
Karl: Fundy, you were the only one alone. Did you see anyone at all in that time?  
Bad: Yes, Skeppy and I saw him go through weapons before.  
Dream: So everyone has alibis.  
Techno: Or someone's lying.  
Tubbo: I'm really scared, guys.  
Dream: It's fine, Tubbo. Everyone, just stay in your pairs and do not separate. Fundy, maybe join up with Bad and Skeppy.  
Fundy: Okay.  
Dream: And if anyone finds a body, report it immediately.  
Wilbur: Yep.  
Dream: We can do this. We can figure out who the imposter is.  
\- end of transmission -


	3. The imposter has been found

Bad clung onto Skeppy's hand tightly as they hurried out of weapons and down towards navigation. "I'm scared, Skeppy," Bad whimpered, and Skeppy pulled the taller man closer. "Shh, it's fine. Just stay with me," Skeppy replied shakily.

Suddenly, the sound of a vent closing rang out through the corridor, the distinct clang of metal on metal. Bad jumped, spinning around and peering into the gloom uneasily. He couldn't see anything. "What was that?" he asked nervously. "The imposter's nearby," Skeppy muttered, fear obvious in his voice.

The pair continued to shuffle slowly towards navigation. Bad was shaking with fear.

They turned the corner into navigation, then stopped short.

Fundy wasn't there.

"Where is he??" Skeppy asked urgently, letting go of Bad and hurrying over to the control panels. Bad's eyes scanned every inch of the room, lingering on the vent in the corner, as he stood frozen in place.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, the switched off altogether. Bad let out a shriek, shaking and petrified. He ran forwards, towards where he'd last seen Skeppy, but tripped over a chair and tumbled head-first into the control panel.

Then the lights came back on, and Bad winced, massaging his throbbing head. "Ow…" he muttered.

The sound of a vent closing echoed throughout the room.

Bad jumped to his feet, exclaiming, "Who's there-", then froze, horrified.

Skeppy lay on the ground, a knife in his back.

Bad screamed, falling backwards onto the ground. Blood splashed up, staining his suit, and he burst into sobs. "S-Skeppy!" he cried, shaking as he clambered to his feet and rushed over towards the body.

A shadow cast over him, and Bad glanced up to see Techno standing in the doorway, shocked. Bad suddenly realised how bad this looked- he was caught crouched over Skeppy's dead body and not reporting it. "Techno, wait-" he started urgently, but it was too late- Techno had pressed the Emergency Call button and shouted into the iPad.

Techno: IT'S BAD! IT'S BAD! HE'S CROUCHING OVER SKEPPY'S BODY IN NAVIGATION!  
Dream: What??  
Niki: Oh my god, Bad, how could you??  
Karl: No, it's not Bad, remember. It's an imposter posing as him.  
Bad: NO! YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG! IT'S NOT ME, I SWEAR! I-  
Wilbur: How do we know Techno's not lying, though? Did anyone see him heading to navigation?  
Fundy: I did, I'm up in weapons.  
Bad: PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!  
Sapnap: Alright, Bad, explain.  
Bad: SKEPPY AND I LEFT WEAPONS AND WENT TO NAVIGATION TO MEET UP WITH FUNDY, BUT THEN HE WASN'T THERE! THEN THE LIGHTS SWITCHED OFF AND I HEARD SOMEONE VENT, THEN THE LIGHTS TURNED BACK ON AND SKEPPY'S DEAD!  
Fundy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? I LEFT NAVIGATION AND HEADED UP TO WEAPONS BUT YOU GUYS WEREN'T THERE!  
Tommy: STOP YELLING!  
Techno: Then, why didn't you report the body, Bad??  
Bad: BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND WAS DEAD AND I FREAKED OUT!  
Wilbur: But we decided on reporting immediately last round.  
Bad: I'M SORRY, I JUST FREAKED OUT!  
Techno: I don't believe it. It's Bad.  
Bad: NO, TECHNO, PLEASE!  
Techno: THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR SUIT, BAD!  
Niki: I can't believe you killed your best friend, Bad…  
Karl: Niki, this isn't Bad, it’s the imposter!  
Bad: I'M NOT THE IMPOSTER!  
Dream: Techno, restrain him and bring him to cafeteria. We'll eject him.  
Bad: PLEASE!! PLEASE!! NO!! PLEASE-  
\- end of transmission -


	4. There is another imposter

Techno stared out the window at Bad's lifeless body, drifting through space. He was just glad that the imposter was gone, and all of his friends were safe.

The moment of catching Bad would haunt him forever- finding the monster wearing Bad's face crouched over Skeppy, who had a knife in his back, blood all over the black suit and splattering the walls. He shuddered, then turned away from the window.

He spotted Dream and George heading down to admin, and Karl emptying the garbage chute. Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo were heading off towards medbay, and Wilbur, Niki and Sapnap wandered off into weapons. He took a deep breath, trying to dismiss the horrifying image from his mind, and followed Dream and George. The pair turned right into admin, and Techno continued on down, into storage. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty room, and he felt so lonely.

He continued through storage and into comms, sitting down at the desk and scanning through the nearby radio frequencies. Static filled his ears, distracting him from his traumatic memories and helping him calm down.

Suddenly, the sound of loud beeping filled the air, and he leaped to his feet. Glancing down at his iPad, Techno saw 'REACTOR MELTDOWN' flashing in bright red. He sprinted out of the room and back through storage, then past electrical and into lower engine.

Just in time to spot the lower engine vent snapping closed.

Techno froze, thinking fast. Where did the lower engine vent lead, again?? Uh…reactor! He turned and flew up the hallway, heart pounding, and burst into reactor just as his iPad buzzed with an Emergency Call and he spotted an orange-suited body on the ground and Tommy standing over it, calling the meeting.

Dream: What's wrong, Tommy?  
Tommy: FUNDY'S DEAD IN REACTOR!!  
Sapnap: What??  
George: Impossible.  
Niki: But…but Bad's gone!!  
Techno: Tommy's telling the truth. I just arrived at reactor- I came because of the reactor meltdown, from comms.  
Wilbur: I can't believe it.  
Niki: There's…there's another imposter??  
Karl: Or Bad wasn't the imposter after all.  
Techno: No way. I literally found him standing over Skeppy's dead body!!  
Dream: Tommy, what happened?? I thought you, Tubbo and Fundy were together!!  
Tommy: Okay, okay. So Fundy, Tubbo and I went to medbay and inspected the samples, then the reactor meltdown went off and we all rushed towards reactor. Tubbo said he'd hop onto security cams to check if he could see anything suspicious, or anyone venting.  
Tubbo: That's right, I'm in security right now.  
Tommy: Fundy went into reactor to fix the meltdown, and I waited in the hallway for Tubbo. Then I hear a vent close, and rush back into reactor to find Fundy dead.  
Niki: Will, Sapnap and I are in o2 together right now. We were together the whole time.  
Sapnap: Tubbo, did you see anything?  
Tubbo: I saw George in lower engine, which you can get to from reactor via vent.  
Sapnap: GEORGE??  
Dream: George did leave me in admin, because I was right in the middle of uploading data, and headed towards reactor when the meltdown went off, so he was alone.  
George: Yeah, I did, but I didn't make it to reactor. I saw Techno ahead of me in storage. I'm in lower engine right now, and I only just got here.  
Niki: But you could have vented from reactor after killing Fundy!  
George: I didn't!!  
Karl: Shut up, guys. What if…what if Tommy killed Fundy, then self-reported??  
Tommy: No! I promise I didn't!!  
Dream: That's a good point. Why didn't you follow Fundy into reactor, Tommy? The reactor meltdown needs two people to fix it.  
Tommy: I DIDN’T KNOW THAT!  
Wilbur: Tommy, we all know that.  
Tommy: WELL, I DON'T!  
George: I think it's Tommy, because it's definitely not me.  
Tommy: WELL, I THINK IT'S GEORGE, BECAUSE IT'S DEFINITELY NOT ME!  
Tubbo: I trust Tommy.  
Dream: Well, I trust George!  
Wilbur: We don't know who it was, it could have been either of them. We can't eject anyone.  
Karl: Wilbur's right. How about Tubbo, Techno and Tommy stay together, George, you go back to Dream and you two come meet me in cafeteria, and Wilbur, Niki and Sapnap stay together. Everyone head towards cafeteria.  
Dream: Good plan.  
Tubbo: I'm so scared…  
\- end of transmission -


	5. The second imposter has been found

Tommy was shaking as he, Tubbo and Techno rushed towards cafeteria. He couldn't believe his friends had just accused him of murder- he'd been the one to find Fundy dead on the floor!! And now Techno was giving him suspicious glances and guarding him from Tubbo, his best friend in the whole entire universe.

He felt like crying.

(Not that he would ever actually cry, though)

He shook his head. They would work out it was George, eject him, and this whole nightmare would be over.

But…there was no getting his dead friends back.

A tear trickled down his cheek, but Tommy quickly wiped it away. He was not crying! He would never cry!

Without warning, another alarm blared down at the trio, and Tommy almost tripped over with shock. His iPad showed another flashing signal, like the reactor meltdown sign, but this time it read, 'OXYGEN DEPLETING IN: 30 SECONDS'.

Tubbo screamed, looking like he was about to throw up. Techno slung the short boy over his shoulder and grabbed Tommy by the wrist firmly, then sprinted faster than Tommy could ever run, past medbay and into cafeteria. The room was empty. "Where do you fix oxygen, again??" Techno muttered, sounding panicked, as Tubbo nearly hyperventilated with stress.

"Uh-um-wasn't it o2 and admin?" Tommy stammered, desperately trying to remember. He wrung his hands, swallowing thickly with terror.

Techno gave a short nod, then turned and flew down cafeteria towards admin. Just as he reached the doors to admin, they shut, and he slammed into them.

The three men crashed to the floor in a huge pile, Tommy groaning in pain. Techno immediately snatched Tommy's iPad away from him and glanced at him, his eyes going wide. "You didn't shut the doors…" he said, looking horrified, "so George must have, and George…"

"Is locked in admin with Dream and Karl," Tommy finished slowly, feeling sick. He ran up to the door and banged hard on it, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DREAM! KARL!" Tubbo curled up in a ball on the floor and sobbed quietly to himself. Techno tried bashing the door to admin down, but it only bruised his shoulder and the door didn't budge an inch.

Tommy paced back and forth in front of the door, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh god, Dream, Karl…no no no no…" he muttered, twitching and looking stressed.

Then, the iPads lit up with an Emergency Call.

George: Oh my god, oh my god…  
Dream: Karl's dead. Karl's dead and his body's right on top of the vent. Holy shit.  
Techno: Dream, was it George??  
Dream: No, George was right next to me.  
Sapnap: Holy fucking shit.  
Tommy: What happened??  
George: Oh my god…  
Dream: George and I were typing in the code to fix oxygen together when we heard the vent in admin close, and turned to see Karl dead, his throat sl-  
Wilbur: NO NEED TO HEAR THE DETAILS!  
Niki: Karl, oh no, oh my gosh…  
Dream: Okay. Okay. Okay.  
George: Wait- oxygen can only be sabotaged from o2, so it must have been either Niki, Will or Sapnap.  
Niki: I'm in navigation, cleaning up the-the-th-the blood. *nearly in tears*  
Wilbur: I'm just outside o2.  
Sapnap: I'm in o2.  
Dream: SAPNAP-  
Sapnap: HOLD ON! But when oxygen was sabotaged, I was outside! And Niki and Wilbur were inside!  
Wilbur: Nope. Nope. He's lying. I wasn't inside. Niki was inside- by herself! NIKI!  
Niki: WILL, HOW COULD YOU! I WASN'T IN OXYGEN WHEN O2 WENT OFF AT ALL! SAPNAP WAS INSIDE BY HIMSELF!  
Techno: I don't know who to trust…  
Wilbur: Techno, please. We all went to o2, then Sapnap and I went outside to check weapons, and Niki was by herself.  
Sapnap: Nope. You were in there with Niki, and I checked weapons by myself.  
Niki: NO! I was NOT in o2 by myself at ANY time, Will, you and I were in navigation when oxygen went off and Sapnap was inside, alone!!  
Tommy: What the fuck is happening…  
Techno: Okay. So Niki, Will and Sapnap all have different stories. That means one of them must be lying, one of them must be telling the truth, and one of them must be getting confused.  
Dream: YES, TECHNO! OBVIOUSLY! BUT THE POINT IS, WE DON'T KNOW WHO!  
Niki: Wait, wait- I might be wrong. Sapnap might have been in navigation with me when o2 went off- I don't know!  
Sapnap: No, Niki, you only just got to navigation! You weren't in there when o2 was sabotaged!  
Wilbur: That's right! NIKI, OH MY GOD!  
Niki: NO-  
Sapnap: And Wilbur might have left o2 after me, leaving Niki inside by herself when o2 went off!  
Wilbur: THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!  
Sapnap: Okay, it's Niki. It has to be Niki. There's no way it's Wilbur or I, and we back each other up. It's Niki.  
Wilbur: It's Niki.  
George: Are you certain??  
Wilbur: YES!  
Niki: WILBUR, NO, PLEASE-  
Sapnap: Eject her. Get her off. SHE FUCKING KILLED KARL!  
Techno: We can't risk ejecting the wrong person.  
Dream: I agree with Sapnap and Wilbur, it has to be Niki. We can't risk keeping an imposter on the ship!  
Techno: WE ALSO CAN'T RISK KILLING AN INNOCENT PERSON!  
Tommy: Techno, I think we have to eject her.  
Niki: No…please… *sobbing*  
Sapnap: Wilbur and I have got her restrained. We'll bring her to cafeteria.  
George: Techno, please. It's the only way.  
\- silence -  
Techno: Fine.  
\- end of transmission -


	6. The final murders

Wilbur woke up slowly, head throbbing. He winced, sitting up gradually, as his friends all crowded around him.  
  
"Wilbur, are you okay??" Dream asked urgently, kneeling on the cold tiles of cafeteria. A wave nausea washed over Wilbur as he remembered- they'd just ejected Niki because-because- she was the imposter.  
  
The horror of it settled over him, and tears poured down his cheeks. "Niki-" he choked, trembling with grief.  
  
George threw his arms around Wilbur, and hugged him. "It's okay. It wasn't her, remember? It was the imposter," he murmured, and Wilbur nodded stiffly.  
  
Sapnap helped Wilbur up, and he collapsed on the cafeteria bench. "It's over," Tommy said numbly, standing frozen and staring out the window.  
  
Dream frowned. "We thought that last time, but there was another imposter," he reminded Tommy, who shook his head violently. "There-there can't be another imposter. There can't be any more deaths," he insisted, shaking slightly and deathly pale.  
  
Wilbur noticed Tubbo, curled up in a ball in Dream's arms, trembling with his eyes tightly shut. "Is…is Tubbo okay?" he asked worriedly, and Dream shook his head solemnly.  
  
There was silence in the cafeteria. Techno opened his mouth. "I think-"  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered off again, and Wilbur flinched violently. He jumped to his feet, arms out feeling for someone, anyone. "GUYS!" he heard Sapnap shout, then a high-pitched shriek and a gunshot rang out and the lights flicked back on.  
  
Tubbo was dead on the ground, a clean bullet hole through his head.  
  
Tommy let out a horrified shout, collapsing on his best friend's body and sobbing. Wilbur slumped to the ground, shocked and terrified. "Oh my god…" Sapnap muttered. George sucked in a breath. "There's-there's another imposter." he muttered blankly, staring around at the other crewmates in the cafeteria with terror.  
  
Techno knelt down beside Tubbo. "Well, only the ones closest to Tubbo could have killed him." he said, looking dazed but determined. "So, that was…Dream, Tommy and George."  
  
Tommy didn't respond, shaking Tubbo's body and muttering, "Tubbo, please, Tubbo, no…" Wilbur just shook his head slowly, looking like a living corpse and feeling like one too. Dream stifled a sob, wiping his face and glaring around at his friends.  
  
Sapnap approached slowly. "We were suspicious of Tommy when Fundy was killed," he said slowly, and Techno nodded. "And although he didn't have the chance to kill Karl, Niki must have done that one," he added gravely.  
  
Tommy still didn't respond. Dream stuck out his finger and thrust it at Tommy. "It has to be him, then," he accused, and George frowned. "Why are you so quick to jump on Tommy?" he asked suspiciously, and Dream shifted his finger to point at George. "You were also suspicious for Fundy's death!" he cried, backing away. "It's one of them! Or both of them!"  
  
Techno shook his head, slumping down in his seat. "This is impossible," he muttered. "Maybe we were wrong about both Bad and Niki, and it was actually Dream all along, or something."  
  
Dream shook his head violently. "It's one of them," he repeated firmly.  
  
A loud crash suddenly sounded out, and all of the crewmates spun to see Sapnap accidentally drop his iPad onto the ground. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then a loud alarm echoed throughout the room, and one each of the crewmate's iPads flashed, 'OXYGEN DEPLETED IN: 20 SECONDS'.  
  
"20 seconds??" Techno yelled, sprinting off towards o2. "RUN! HURRY!" Sapnap yelled, running to admin. George followed Techno, while Dream ran after Sapnap. Tommy passed out next to Tubbo, and Wilbur leapt to his feet, petrified. He stood frozen and watched the ticker count down on his iPad- 15, 14, 13, 12…  
  
He turned and ran after Techno and George, making it to o2 and seeing them finish typing in the code.  
  
But the alarm didn't stop.  
  
"DREAM AND SAPNAP!" George screamed, and Wilbur flew out of o2, back through cafeteria and into admin to find-  
  
Sapnap dead on the floor and Dream gone.  
  
Wilbur vomited all over the floor, trembling violently, then he remembered Tommy, vulnerable and alone in cafeteria. He spun around and sprinted back, to find Tommy dead as well, and Techno and George dead, and he was all alone, and-  
  
"Oh, Wilbur…"  
  
Wilbur turned around slowly, and found Dream sauntering slowly towards him, covered in blood and wielding a gun and a knife.  
  
He shook his head slowly. "How…?" he asked, shocked, and Dream let out a maniacal giggle. "You don't know much about us imposters, do you, Wilbur Soot?" he teased, now pacing in a circle around the British boy. Wilbur turned with him, always keeping an eye on him.  
  
"Well, here's a few facts. Number 1, we're extremely fast."  
  
Wilbur flinched as Dream seemed to blur, streaking around cafeteria and back to where he had been standing in two seconds. The green-suited boy gave a delighted grin at Wilbur's petrified expression.  
  
"Number 2, we have perfect vision. We can see in the dark. And Number 3, which you all guessed correctly, we can easily fit into small spaces, like vents."  
  
Dream blurred over to the vent next to the entrance to weapons, and folded himself into the tiny space. Wilbur, seeing his chance, turned and sprinted for the escape pod.  
  
Dream flew in front of him. "Nuh uh uh!" he sang cheerfully. "You're not allowed to escape!"  
  
Wilbur backed away slowly, trying desperately to keep calm. "But…but how did you do it? All the kills, and sabotages?"  
  
Dream chuckled evilly. "Quackity was the easiest one, because none of you were expecting it. I vented from medbay to electrical, slaughtered him, then vented to security and joined George and Sapnap in reactor, pretending I'd been in upper engine all along. Then there was Schlatt. I just darted away from George and Sapnap, killed him, then sprinted back and joined them like nothing had happened. I have super speed, remember. Next, Skeppy! I just turned the lights off then vented from shields to navigation and stabbed him and slipped back to George. And then there was Fundy, where I sabotaged reactor to get everyone to head there, then found Fundy alone and stabbed him. I vented back to lower engine and barely slipped back George to return to admin. I didn’t actually sabotage oxygen the first time- you or Niki or Sapnap must have accidentally done that. But it was perfect for me, because I just killed Karl when George dropped his iPad. The conflicting stories with you and Niki and Sapnap were merely a convenience to me, so thank you! For Tubbo, I just turned the lights off and stabbed him. And, remember, Techno guessed the whole thing! He was all like, 'maybe we were wrong about Niki and Bad and it was actually Dream all along'! Isn't that cool?? So, anyway, in conclusion, just then, I stabbed Sapnap, then sprinted out of admin and into cafeteria where I killed Techno, Tommy and George, and then you arrived! And here we are!"  
  
Wilbur was now pinned up against the wall of cafeteria, Dream directly in his face. He swallowed, shaking and barely breathing. "Why?" he breathed, and Dream laughed. "Oh, that one's easy. Because that's my job! Imposters go around to ships and kill everyone onboard, then take over the ship and steer it back to our planet. We feed the dead bodies to our young and use the ships as homes. But sometimes, I just like to have a bit of fun, because it gets boring just killing people again and again, the same way."  
  
Wilbur shook his head, horrified. "You're a psychopath," he muttered, and Dream smiled sweetly. "Why thank you," he replied. "But, unfortunately, your time being alive has ended. Bye!"


End file.
